your special gift at Christmas
by shizu yummy
Summary: Asano dan Karma adalah pasangan baru lalu bagaimanakah bila Karma ingin kencan dimalam Natal untuk pertamakalinya? (cerita amburasut OOC dan lain lain)
1. Chapter 1

your special gift at Christmas

Pairing : Asano Gakushuu x Akabane Karma.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance.

warning.. ! cerita BL, OOC abis, EYD yang terabaikan, Typo(s) dimana mana, humor garing cerita amberegul, bahasa kek kredok (balabala udah menstrum soalnya) pokoknya gaje.

Okeh ini OTP saya selanjutnya XD entah kenapa saya jadi cinta bang Karma jadi uke #dicekek. Cerita baru utang baru hahaha... Yang cerita satu lagi aja belom kelar.

 _ **Assassination classroom**_

 **By**

 **Matsui yuusei**

 **your special gift at Christmas**

 **By**

 **Shizu yummy**

 **Happy reading minna~**

24 Desember adalah sebuah hari perayaan terbesar ya sebut aja hari natal. Oke bisa dibilang hari yang ramai akan aura cinta kasih baik para keluarga,sanak saudara, sahabat, muda mudi,ABG, kake nini dan sebagainya bahkan pasangan yang merayakannya. Contohnya dua pasangan baru ini, yang baru aja jadian tiga bulan lalu. Yaitu Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma, jangan tanya ke saya kenapa mereka bisa pacaran. Padahal sebelumnya mereka itu rival bebuyutan dalam hal belajar. (Abaikan ini kita mulai cerita)

.

.

Pagi harinya di belakang gudang kelas E kunuigaoka terlihat Karma,Nagisa,Isogai yang nampak membawa berbagai macam barang, sambil mengobrol ria tentang liburan natal yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

"Karma-kun... Natal nanti.. Kau ada waktu?" Tanya Nagisa yang sedang membawa alat - alat olahraga untuk jam pelajaran Karasuma -sensei.

"Hm? Natal? Tampaknya sih tak ada... Si Asano kutu kupret juga gak kirim email, sms, bahkan gak nelpon. Pacar macam apa coba dia?" Gerutu Karma sembari membawa beberapa bola ditangannya.

Ah.. Lagi - lagi Asano. Pemilik surai biru itu nampak terlihat menundukan kepalanya begitu si merah menyebut nama kekasih barunya tersebut. Ia tak tahan untuk mendengarkan ocehan mantannya tentang kekasih baru yang ia miliki saat ini. Tetapi Nagisa tetap tersenyum ceria tak ingin memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya.

"Sebenernya hubungan kalian apaan sih? Gue gak ngerti dah" lanjut Isogai yang juga membawa sebuah kardus besar. Bisa dibilang ke tiga orang ini disuruh bawa alat - alat olahraga dari gudang belakang.

"Aku aja yang sebagai *uhukpacar* juga gak tau" Karma mengacuhkan pertanyaan Isogai. Ya siapa juga yang peduli sama pacar yang gak ngasih perhatian sama sekali?

"Nanti kan hari Natal kau gak pergi kemana gitu?" Isogai nampak makin heran kenapa temannya yang acuhnya ini minta ampun bisa pacaran sama anak kepala dewan tersebut. Ya dia yang sebagai kekasih sang ayahnya saja bingung (jangan minta penjelasan soal ini)

"Gak kayaknya, si cinta buku itu mana mau" Balas Karma yang cuma asyik memainkan bola sepak ditangannya.

"Kalu gitu ikut dong nanti acara tanggal 24?"

"Heh? Acara apaan?" Karma senyum miring tanpa dosa.

"Kau ini pelupa ya Karma-kun... Acara Natal yang bakal diadakan malam natal nanti dikelas loh" Nagisa nampak menepuk dahinya. Kenapa orang pinter seperti Karma bisa pelupa padahal saat diskusi acara waktu itu paling heboh.

.

.

Siang harinya, jam pulang sekolah akhirnya tiba. Karma akhirnya dapat pulang dan santai bebas setelah pembelajaran super berat dari guru olahraga mereka yaitu Karasuma-sensei. Sementara itu baru juga pengen ngomong lega kali ini sang surai merah tersebut mendapati sebuah telpon dari Asano yang udah kali gak ngehubungin selama 1 minggu. Gak sms, telpon, chat, bbm, bahkan email-an.

 **Rrrrrttt...** Dering ponsel Karma yang berada pada kantung kemejanya.

Terlihat pula Panggilan masuk bertuliskan nama _Asano Gakushuu_ pada layar kotak ponsel yang ia genggam sekarang. Melihat namanya saja Karma sudah rasanya ingin sekali tutup tuh panggilan. Ya gimana lagi kalo bukan pacar udah dihapus kali tuh kontak nomor.

PIP

[ _Apaan sih nelpon segala!?_ ] Celetuk Karma emosi pada penelpon yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya.

[ _Oh.. Gitu ya sama pacar bahasanya_ ] balas Asano dari tempatnya berada.

[ _Pacar? Masih nganggep pacar? Kiraiin udah lupa!_ ] Karma semakin geram.

[ _Kalau lupa buat apa aku jalan sampai naik gunung begini?_ ] Terlihatlah sosok Asano yang sedang menggenggam ponsel yang masih terhubung dengan lawan bicaranya yang kini tepat berada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Kurang kerjaan banget sih? Memangnya kau pikir aku bakal jingkrak - jingkrak heboh bahagia gitu kamu jemput?" Karma langsung menutup panggilan masuk Asano.

"Heeh.. Kukira aku bakal dapet kecupan kangen tapi kok malah balesan kasar ya? Kalau gitu niat putus nih?" Asano berjalan mendekati Karma kemudian menggandeng tangannya.

"Si.. Si..si..siapa yang bilang boleh ngegandeng hah!?" Karma langsung kikuk. Sifat tsundernya mulai keluar (okeh karakter udah pada OOC).

"Gak boleh?" Asano mencium punggung tangan Karma sembari memberikan senyuman sok hensemnya. Sementara Karma langsung memerah padam menyerupai warna rambutnya.

"Berisik!" Karma memalingkan wajahnya. Asano yang melihat sifat manis sang pacar cuma bisa senyum. Coba kalau lagi gak ngambek pengen deh Asano lahap. Tapi peringatan, mengingat yang dulu - dulu, bisa - bisa Karma ngambek bisa sampai 2 minggu gak ngomong sama dia atau pun natap bahkan telpon dan SMS ada kali di acuhin mulu. Yang paling parah adalah di tampar ya itu pun dulu karena salah paham gara - gara gak bilang kalau ada janji sama temen cewek.

"Gimana kalau sekarang kita pergi?" Sang ketua OSIS tersebut langsung menarik tangan yang ia genggam untuk berjalan pergi.

Oke yang jelas berjalan pergi itu untuk turun bukit menuju mobil Asano. Tapi tetep aja Karma masih aja _NGAMBEK_ meski pun Asano sudah cerita kenapa ia gak ngeHUB sama sekali selama seminggu penuh.

Mau tak mau Asano harus mikir panjang buat bikin Karma moodnya balik. Untuk menghibur sang kekasih yang lagi super duper ilfil alias kesel. Asano langsung mengajak Karma untuk pergi makan di restoran superduper _mewah dan mahal!_

"Memangnya kau pikir dengan makan rasa marahku bisa ilang?" Karma masih menggerutu sekali pun tadi udah dibujuk - bujuk dalam mobil.

"Memangnya kau lagi pemes ya?" Jujur aja Asano sendiri juga kesel kalau ngeliat pacarnya yang malah gegurutu gak jelas.

"YA KALI gue Pemes! Hello gua laki!" Karma langung ngunyah makanannya dengan emosi.

Oke acara nge-date yang gagal anggun –ralat gagal romantis pun terjadi. Bibir Karma masih terlihat ditekuk pipinya menggembung tanda ia kesal.

"Oh ayolah.. Mau sampai kapan marahnya sih?" Tanya Asano yang sejujurnya ikut kesel sama sifat Karma yang agak keras kepala.

"Seenggaknya tau HP ilang hubungin kek difacebook!" Oh ya Alasan Asano gak ngehubungin Karma selama 1 minggu penuh itu karena Handphonenya ilang saat rapat OSIS. Untungnya ketemu sih walau agak lama. Habis semua foto ia dengan pacar merahnya ini kan semua ada disana. Kalau sampai ilang bener - bener masa ia harus bujuk Karma fotoan lagi? Terlebih lagi Karma itu paling ogah - ogahan kalau diajak buat foto bareng.

"Maaf deh... Gak lagi - lagi.. Aku salah.." Asano mengelus - elus kepala sang surai merah tersebut. Karma cuma menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kemudian terdiam tak berbicara apa pun dan melanjutkan makan.

Acara makan yang ribut pun tiba - tiba hening. Mending sih dari pada ribut, tapi ini masalahnya heningnya, hening keterlaluan. Tak ada sepatah kata pun, hingga Karma mau buka mulut.

"Hei.. Asano.. Natal nanti.. Ada jadwal?" tanya Karma yang terlihat kikuk.

"Hm? Kenapa tiba - tiba tanya natal? Gak ada sih.. Tapi ngapain? Kau juga gak suka perayaankan?" Bukannya memberi balasan yang tepat Asano malah balik nanya, nanyanya banyak banget lagi.

"Gak ingin.. Pergi kesuatu tempat?" Karma mulai memberikan sedikit sinyal bahwa ia ingin pergi saat natal berdua.

"Bagiku hari natal itu membosankan hal yang dilakukan itu - itu aja kurang kerjaan" Jujur Karma ingin banget ngegaplok pria yang didepannya ini plis gak peka banget sih?

"Ya udah deh.. Kalau kau mungkin sibuk aku ikut acara natal dikelasku aja" Sudahlah percuma ajak cowok gila belajar didepannya ini mending nyerah aja. Batin Karma dalam hati.

"Kenapa nih? Kok kayak ngambek lagi tapi cuma dalam versi baru aja?" Asano ini bisa dibilang Kalau udah urusan ambek Karma sudah langsung tahu walau cuma sekali liat.

"Memangnya versi ngambekku ada berapa hah?!" Gerutu Karma kesal.

"Maaf maaf jadi mau pergi kemana emangnya? Ke hotel bintang lima? Atau jalan - jalan ke luar negri?"

"Kau bisa sadar kalau aku lagi pengen ngajak jalan?"

"Ya.. Gitu deh... Sedikit.." balas Asano sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku ingin natal nanti kita ke Taman hiburan..."

"Baik lah... Nanti kau atur saja jadwalnya" Asano tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi sang kekasih.

Akhirnya perjuangan Karma ngajak jalan Asano dihari natal pun berhasil. Gimana kencan mereka berdua nanti ya? Apakah lancar? Apakah justru berantem mulu? Atau justru putus? (Gak!) lanjut di chapter nanti ya! Bye bye cin! See you~

 **TBC**

A/N: Hahahaha ini cerita apa? Eh saya sendiri ya yang bikin? Plis Karma OOC banget maaf untuk semua fans Karma #sungkem. Nagisa kena NTR? Kok saya langsung ngerasa bersalah ya? Duh... Maaf Nagisa.. Sini sama Mae agar kau konsultasi aja gimana jadi uke yang kuat diNTRin #jangan! Udah deh gitu aja dari saya silahkan kalian katakan apa aja di review tentang cerita baru absurd saya. Jangan tanya ke saya soal Hubungan Isogee sama om dewan ya jawabannya kalian pikirkan aja sendiri #authorditabok.

OMAKE

 _ **FACEBOOK**_

 **Nagisa Shiota**

Berusaha lupain masalalu...

 _20 minutes ago Maehara SangrajaNTR, Isogai yuuma 18 other like this. 7 comment. Share_

 **Maehara SangrajaNTR**

Sama Nagisa kita lupakan saja masalalu!

 _5 minutes ago. Like. Reply._

 **Isogai yuuma**

Ngelupain siapa Mae? Aku?

 _4 minutes ago. Like. Reply_

 **Mehara** **SangrajaNTR**

Gak bukan siapa - siapa kok.

 _4_ _minutes ago. Like. Reply_

 **Megu Cewek** **Ikemen**

Hadeh kenapa para korban NTR makin banyak dikelas kita? (°—°)?

 _3 minutes ago. 10 Like. Reply_

 **Kayano si unyu unyu**

Sabar ya Nagisa... o(^^o)

 _2 minutes ago. Like. Reply_

 **Nakamura**

Halah Maehara bilang aja masih suka sama si Isogai salah siapa coba sampe ditikung om - om ?

 _2 minutes ago. 29like. Reply_

 **Maehara SangrajaNTR**

^Diem aja dah

 _1 minutes ago. Like. Reply_

(Omake tentang facebook ini saya bikin karena lagi rame banget di facebook dapet ide saya bikin (mainstream sih) pinginnya sih bikin yang versi BBM tapi saya sendiri belum daftarin pin (abaikan ini)) ya kalo ada yang minat saya bikin kalo gak ada ya gak jadi ╮(╯▽╰)╭


	2. Chapter 2

Okeh mari kita remake cerita sebelumnya yaitu : _Akhirnya rencana Karma mangajak Asano kencan saat natal berhasil. Apakah yang akhirnya Karma dan Asano rencanakan untuk menghabiskan waktu hingga natal nanti? Dan jadwal seperti apa yang akan dibuat Karma? Di tambah lagi natal itu ulang tahun Karma, apa Asano ingat akan hal itu?_

 **Your special gift at crismas** _by_ **shizu yummy**

 _Happy reading minna_

Raut wajah Karma tampak terlihat binggung. Halis diwajah terlihat berkerut. Tangan kanan yang awalnya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam pensil kini terlihat berubah menjadi untuk menopang dagunya. Sang sahabat birunya yang berada tepat disampingnya pun hanya bisa diam memperhatikan kelakuan sahabat merahnya tersebut. Entah apa yang membuat mood temannya ini berubah menjadi terlihat badmood.

"Hei... Karma-kun kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya Nagisa dengan wajah yang terlihat cemas dengan tingkah laku teman merahnya tersebut. Padahal kemarin senengnya keterlaluan udah kayak orang dapet hadiah undian.

"Eh? Memangnya wajahku terlihat seperti apa?" balas Karma yang malah nanya balik pada Nagisa. (kalo saya yang boleh jawab kamu itu keche, ganteng,cakep, cetar membahana bang nikahi aku bang #authordibegal)

"Tidak... Kau tampak terlihat lesuh tak terlihat bersemangat saja... Kau punya masalah?" Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap kembali sang manik kuning dihadapannya sesaat, lalu kemudian beralih pada kertas putih yang sudah banyak sekali tanda hapusan berada di atas meja.

"Hm... Aku hanya bingung taman hiburan apa yang nanti akan kukunjungi saat natal ada saran?" Karma mendesah kecil ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada senderan kursi yang ada dibelakangnya. Memejamkan mata sejenak dan kembali berfikir. Oh ayo lah pikirannya kosong saat ini. Kenapa pikirannya harus kosong disaat ia sangat menerlukan otak pintarnya. Dan sekarang otak itu malah serasa berhenti? Sudah 2 hari dirinya memikirkan ingin pergi kemana. Tapi tak terfikir sama sekali.

Nagisa terdiam mengalihkan pandangan pada buku catatannya. Kalau saja saat ini mereka masih pacaran seperti dulu mungkin saja saat ini ia lah yang akan menghabiskan waktu liburan nanti berdua. Sedangkan sekarang sang manik emas itu sudah mencintai orang lain bukan dirinya lagi. Meski begitu mereka masih tetap menghabiskan waktu luang berdua meski pun hanya sebatas teman dekat–

"Kenapa gak ke–disneyland saja...?" usul Nagisa menyarankan.

"Eh? Boleh juga sih tapi.. Masa sih kesana? Aku takut malah dibilang anak kecil lagi" kali ini Karma menghela nafas panjang. Ia belum dapat memikirkan apa pun untuk daftar jadwal hari natal nanti. Terlebih lagi tempatnya saja belum ia tentukan. Oke sekarang ia depresi. Salahkan lah Asano yang telah membuatnya begini (loh yang ajak kencan kan Karma?)

"Kau sangat...menyukai Asano ya Karma-kun?" Tiba - tiba saja Nagisa bertanya seperti itu. Sontak saja wajah Karma memerah padam dan tubuhnya hampir saja terjatuh kebelakang.

"I.. I..Ini.. Bu-bukan berarti aku mencintainya! A..atau pun bu-bukan berarti aku ingin diperhatikan olehnya!" Karma memalingkan wajahnya, pipinya menggembung bibirnya manyun 5cm dengan wajah yang memerah seperti buah cerry. Garis semburat berwarna pink terlihat jelas dikedua pipinya. Nagisa yang melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil. Reaksi itu, reaksi itu lah yang selalu ia lihat ketika Karma menyangkal atau menolak kebenaran perasaan miliknya terhadap Asano. yang ia pikir aneh adalah entah kenapa dan apa serta sejak kapan Karma memiliki sifat tsundere? Apa mungkin karena ketularan Hayami rinka? Ah pasti bukan begitu–

Kita abaikan dulu pasangan–ralat maksudnya mantan pasangan tersebut. Mari kita cek sang pacar di kelas A yang baru saja selesai melaksanakan kegiatan organisasi sekolah yaitu rapat OSIS.

"Isogai!" Panggil Asano pada surai hitam gagak yang terlihat sedang menumpuk beberapa dokumen kertas, serta beberapa tumpuk buku.

"Hm? Ada apa Asano?" balas Isogai menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ng.. Gimana ya.. Begini bisa tidak, tidak pulang dulu habis rapat? Kalau bisa sekarang ikut aku ke belakang gedung sekolah" ucap Asano dengan prilaku terlihat gugup dia terus memainkan jari jari telunjuknya. tingkah laku tersebut mencurigakan -bagi isogai-. Padahal selama ini sang ketua OSIS ini tak pernah bertingkah aneh malu - malu gak jelas seperti itu. Dan selalu menjaga martabatnya.

Isogai yang tak tahu menau tujuan kenapa Asano mengajaknya untuk pergi kebelakang gedung sekolah pun hanya dapat menuruti dengan mengikutinya 'Sebenarnya Asano mau apa sih?' itu lah pertanyaan yang terus terpikirkan di kepala Isogai. Tapi ia juga penasaran kenapa sifat Asano terlihat aneh. Apa pungkin demam? Atau sindrom chuunibyo? Ah itu paling gak mungkin–Sangat sangat gak mungkin, bahkan gak masum akal.

Setibanya digedunng belakang–

"Kita sudah dibelakang jadi?" tanya Isogai dengan sedikit bertolak pinggang.

"Begini aku mau tanya padamu Isogai" Asano menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Tatapannya berkali - kali tak fokus pada lawan bicaranya.

"Tanya apaan?"

"Soal Karma... Menurutmu apa yang dia suka?" tanya Asano dengan nada pelan.

"Eh...? Kalau soal Karma aku kurang tahu.. Tapi kenapa gak tanya ke mantannya saja Nagisa..." sekarang Isogai mengerti, kenapa sang ace kelas A ini terlihat aneh.

"Mantannya? Ohh.. Si biru itu ya... Kau punya nomornya?" Asano mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Hm? Punya kok. Mau kusuruh dia datang sekarang?" Isogai pun ikut mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lalu mengirimkan kontak Nagisa menggunakan infamerah.

"Tak usah. Kalau begitu aku minta e mail dan nomornya, hari ini kau pulang dengan ayah kan?" tanya Asano sembari memasukan ponsel pada sakunya kembali. Lalu pergi begitu saja.

Skak pertanyaan dari Asano berhasil membuat wajah Isogai memerah padam. Ya walau Asano gak liat itu reaksi. Gimana gak malu bayangin aja ngobrol sama anak sang kekasihnya sendiri ya rasanya gimana gitu. Terlebih lagi anaknya seumuran dengannya rasa malu tiada tanding tentu ada dong. /Ciee yang bakal jadi mama tiri/ #okeh Abaikan itu.

Kita balik ke tempat si merah lagi. Di dalam kelas Karma masih terlihat terduduk dikursinya kali ini kepalanya mendongkak pada langit - langit kayu kusam atap kelas E, dengan wajah yang ditutupi buku. Kayaknya dia kebawa setres sendiri akibat jadwal yang ingin dia buat.

"Yo! Karma! Nagisa sedang apa?" sapa salah satu anggota kelas E berambut biru tua. Tak salah lagi Itu adalah Sugino si penggemar baseball.

"Ahh.. Sugino. Aku hanya sedang membuat catatan pelajaran" balas Nagisa. Sementara Karma tidak membalas dan sepertinya tidak mendengar sama sekali sapaan Sugino wajahnya masih terlihat muram.

"Ada apa Karma kok tumben banget wajahmu kek gitu dan bibir lu manyun begitu? Muram kek gitu. Laper? Jam makan bentar lagi kok!" Celetuk Sugino yang tampak mencoba menghibur sambil cengar cengir.

"Gak kok aku masih kenyang tadi pagi udah cicip beberapa bekal Nagisa" mendengar itu Nagisa langsung menoleh pada tas miliknya dan mengecek bekalnya benar saja kotak isi bentonya tinggal setengah. Sejak kapan Karma melakukannya? Padahal ini tas tertutup rapat sejak pagi.

"Karma-kun kau makan bekalku gak bilang bilang lagi!?" Keluh Nagisa. Tampaknya dia bakal makan siang kurang kenyang lagi.

Pada Jam istirahat siang Karma masih tetap bengong. Nagisa yang melihatnya malah menjadi risih. Gimana gak risih? Diabaikan dan cuma ngeliat temen ngelamun bengong itu BT. ia pun menepuk kedua pundak Karma.

 _~Plookk~_

"Na..nagisa? Ada apa?"

"Jangan muru–"

RING...! ponsel nagisa tiba tiba berdering. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku. Terdapat pesan masuk yang kontaknya tidak ia ketahui. Ia pun membuka pesan tersebut yang berasal dari–

[ _Shiota Nagisa-san maaf bisa mengganggu sebentar. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada mu. Aku akan menelponmu sekarang bisa kah?_

 _ **Asano Gakushuu**_ ]

Nagisa tercengang dengan isi pesan e-mail yang ia terima. Kenapa ia bisa mendapat pesan dari Asano? dan kenapa Asano hendak akan menelponnya? Lalu dari mana dia mendapat kontak e-mailnya? Handphonenya kali ini berdering kembali namun kali ini berbeda bukan email masuk lagi melainkan telpon masuk.

"Huwaaa– ha. Halo?" Nagisa yang mendapat telpon tiba - tiba pun sontak kaget. Hampir saja ponselnya terjatuh bila ia tak spontan tangkap.

[ _Nagisa apa kau sedang bersama Karma?_ ]

[ _Um.. Um.. Iya.. Haruskah kuberi tahu?_ ]

[ _Tidak tak usah. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan tapi itu sangat banyak sulit untuk ditelpon..._ ]

[ _Lalu?_ ]

[ _Bisa kita bertemu?_ ]

[ _Eh.. Tapi.._ ]

"Nagisa ada apa?" sela Karma mengintrupsi pembicaraan Nagisa yang sedang menelpon sekaligus penasaran siapa sebenarnya yang sedang ia telpon sampai terlihat gugup seperti itu?

"Bu..bukan apa - apa kok Karma-kun Aku pergi dulu ya i.. Ini dari ibuku" balas Nagisa terbata telihat gelagapan. Kemudian berjalan menjauh seribu langkah agar Karma tak mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Asano.

[ _Aku tidak berencana melakukan hal buruk pada mu! Jadi kalau bisa kita bertemu ada yang ingin kutanyakan akan kukirimi kau email lagi dah._ ] Asano menutup panggilan pada telponnya.

[ _Eh–tap–tunggu aku–_ ] Nagisa yang belum juga sempet menolak ajakan Asano terpaksa menerima, pesan apa pun yang akan dikirim Asano padanya.

Beberapa menit setelah telpon masuk terputus, pesan masuk pun diterima Nagisa. Tentu saja itu pesan dari Asano yang berisikan :

{ **Temui aku sabtu lusa nanti di taman yang berada dekat sekolah! kutunggu di dekat jam besar Datang lah pada jam 8**

 _Asano Gakushuu_ }

Nagisa yang melihat pesan ajakan Asano tersebut terdiam membatu menelan ludah. Kemudian berfikir 'sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan?'

 _TBC_

A/N : Maaf semua saya gak bisa pos kilat karena saya lagi banyak acara, chapter ini sebenernya udah kelar sejak lama pas liburan. Tapi acara reuni Dadakan sekolah saya gak berhenti henti. Coba kalian bayangkan acara reuni yang terjadwalkan 4x dalam seminggu -_- saya sampai lelah. Dan author kena apes lagi malah jatuh dari tangga sampai gak bisa jalan 3hari. (maaf bak curhatmu kepanjangan dan jangan curhat disini) yaudah review saja deh XD. Makasih pula yang udah follow cerita ini dan ngereview ini cerita #terharu. Kalo ada waktu / inget saya bales (sama aja boong) dan alesan saya gk pos cerita fanpik yang lain saya lagi ada masalah di duta. Mohon disabarkan cerita pasti dilanjut kok #sungkem_(._.)_. Terus khusus up date kapan aja itu saya gak janji cepet. Dan maklum anak smk sibuk ba pak mas para reader... #sungkem 2 saya gak ada waktu buat pos ini aja di hape :v / ada typo gak apah yah? Yahh?


End file.
